


overcharged.... mistakes happen

by Aliensquidkitty



Series: Daily Drabbles of Saber and Shadow [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two seekers get overcharged and one is in heat? Welll mishaps happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overcharged.... mistakes happen

Shadow sighed as she sat at the console overlooking outgoing data to the humans; one of her hands were pressed against her right cheek as she watched the data flow. She had arrived on earth a few months ago... Four to be exact, and she had fit right into their little family. her long tail was draped over the edge of the seat and twitching ever so slightly. the humans of N.E.S.T. were good by her book; she got along with Lennox and Fig best, epps… well… he was alright for a fleshie, its just the two of them bantered and well… argued about things… like… a lot. one of her clawed feet was bouncing up and down in a anxious tick. it had been months since mission city, she wanted to believe that her former commander Megatron was fully offlined… but she couldn’t bring herself to even think of that thought. she had been with the con’s for far too long to even fathom that thought; but after eons of service she left the decepticons for amnesty in the autobot factions… well that was eons later.

“Hey shadow!” came a deep voice. she pursed her lips and gave an irritated look at the screen before turning to face the mech that called her name. “yes sideswipe?” she asked clearly not amused at the interruption. she crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair; her tail started to flick more often when she was irritated. There was one mech that she couldn't stand. Saberquake. He was an autobot seeker, all black with hints of red and yellow along the sides of his frame. They had met once before on an inhabited planet... The result was less than welcoming. They had to fight their way out of the blasted planet, when they did escape they both agreed that when they returned to their respective sides that they would never talk about this little incident.

Sideswipe smirked as he sauntered his way over to her seat, a Cheshire grin plastered on his faceplate. "come and drink some high grade with me and sunny. You look like you could need it shadow." she bit the inside of her lipplate, unsure if she was willing to take the risk of actually relaxing or just continue to be uptight. "I.. I'll pass sideswipe." she meekly replies with her duel colored optics cast down lowly. "that's slag. Come on." he says a little too cheerily as he grabs her arm and tugs her up and onto her pedes. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and starts to walk forward. She sighs and resists the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, but she does follow his lead; finally deciding that she could deal with a little high grade at the moment.

The two of them reach his and sunstreakers quarters, the door opens with a soft whoosh and he strides in leaving her at the door. Her optics narrow spotting an all too familiar form leaning against the far wall of the room. Saberquake... His dark blue optics look up and at her. He gives her a rather tipsy smile and breaks the eye contact returning his focus on his high grade. She growls lowly as she hesitantly walks in, not all too thrilled about being in the same room with the mech that she despises. She takes a seat on one of the few chairs in the semi spacious room. There was a large berth near the far end of the room, there were a few shelves on the walls with various knickknacks and mementoes.

Sideswipe walks... Scratch that he practically waltzes back into the room with a rather large cube of high grade in his hand. He reaches her and holds it out for her. "I figure you could need a big one. And... Sorry about not telling you that he was here...". She gave him a deadpan look before nodding and taking the cube. "thank you sideswipe." she replies before taking a rather large gulp of the high grade. She shivers at the burning trail that it leaves behind in her throat. "not bad... Where is your twin anyways?" she asks him trying to strike up conversation with sideswipe. "sunny's on patrol for another hour.  He said he would join us when he is done."

Six cubes, and an hour and a half later shadow feels warm and content. Her seeker heat started earlier that day, much to her displeasure. But at the current moment she could give a flying frag about it.  She some how gained a black and yellow seeker, during that time. It was around midnight when the two of them, way overcharged my I remind you; stepped out of sunstreakers and sideswipes room and headed down the corridor to Saber's room. Along the way, they were playing a not so subtle game called grope the frame, riling up their frames even more.

They reached Saber's room with little interference. She was soon pressed against the closed door, trapped between metal and a very overcharged saber. She let out a soft purr like sound as his broad hands stroked down her sides. Both their optics were too bright for any sober mech or femme; she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. He leaned down and finally claimed her lips in a heated and rather passionate kiss. She let out a mewl of content as she started to press herself against his frame.

He picked her legs up and settled them around his hips making it easier for him to kiss her without bending down too much. He sloppily entered the code to his room, with a barely audible beep the door opened for him. He strode in with shadow clinging to his frame. The door closed behind them, he was too charged to care if the door was locked or not.

He walked up... Well partially walked / stumbled to his berth where he set her smaller frame down on the plush padding. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, a thin strand of saliva connected them. Her normally light grey face was flushed bright blue, her lips were parted slightly drawing in shallow and quick breaths. Her optics were dilated and huge, they were also far too bright for their normal red and blue coloring. Her arms rested above her head in a relaxed position, her legs moved from the crook of his hips to dangle off the edge of the berth.

He leaned down and nipped at her neck, making her raise her neck and move it to the side allowing him access. She let out a soft gasp as one of his hands traced her side, igniting the sensors there. His taloned fingers dove into the gaps in the armor, teasing the sensors even more. He was ecstatic when she pressed into his touch; he continued to nibble and nip at her neck, her moans and gasps were music to his audials.

His other hand traced her front, playing with her vents and chest before moving lower to her pelvic plating. A finger pressed against her interface panel in a silent question; he waited for her response, not wanting to take advantage of the femme. He got his answer when the scalding hot panel retreated and bared her already slick valve and highly sensitive nodes. He let his finger drop down and tease the biggest node on her valve rim. She let out a loud and pleasured moan from her voicebox. She closed her optics and submitted to the pleasure. Her frame shuddered as he finally pressed a finger into her slick valve. "my my shadow." he purrs lustfully against her neck "already wet and ready hmm?" his voice drops an octive as he curves his finger up gliding over the sensors there, earning him another moan from her.

He adds another finger into her valve paying careful attention not to tear the delicate lining. She  moves her hips in desperate want, her hands clench and unclench above her helm. "saber..." she moans out as he starts to finally move his digits in her valve, stretching her and igniting more sensors, pleasure clouds her mind; her heat is all but forgotten to her. All she wants now is to be thoroughly fragged into the berth. She wiggles her hips a little more before a firm hand stops them from moving. The hand settles itself against the top of her hips. Halting any movement from her. She spreads her legs even farther, putting her feet on the edge of the berth.

Saber's own panel opens without his command, his spike jutting forward and at attention. He shivers as the cool air hits his spike, a little bead of transfluid comes at the tip. He retracts his fingers from her valve and brings them to her faceplate. She  opens her optics and looks up at him before taking the digits into her mouth and cleaning them of her own transfluid, it was slightly tangy and tart, but she didn't mind. He soon grabs her hips and pulls them forward earning a squeak from the femme.

He shifts his hips and presses the tip of his spike to her valve, "are you sure shadow?" he asks, "shut up and frag me." was her reply, it was needy and desperate. A smirk reaches his face before pushing into the tight heat. He lets out a low groan as his spike is slowly sheathed in her valve, she lets out a low moan grabbing onto his shoulders for purchase and wrapping her legs around his hips.

 "oh yes~" she moans out as their hips finally meet. She felt so full and streched, there was a slight burn but it would fade. His spike was pressed against her cealing node, making her moan  slightly louder in pleasure. They stayed like that for about a minute, letting her adjust to his size.

 He started to move his hips, first in a shallow thrust, earning gasps from the two of them. He angled his hips upwards and drew almost all the way out leaving the tip of his spike inside  before pushing back in, a loud moan escaped her lips; he continued to repeat that same motion over and over again. He loved the sounds that he gained from her. He started to pick up the pace of his thrusts; shallow and slow turned into long and fast. Shadow continued to moan and gasp underneath him, scrabbling at his shoulders for any kind of purchase as her nuerosystems were plagued with pleasure signals.

In the midst of their pleasure both of their chests started to part, once saber knew what was happening he looked back down at her "shad-" he started to ask before he was interrupted with her reply "merge with me. Please." she begged out as she slyly rotated her hips. Saber nodded before he leaned down and pressed their chests together, he resumed his thrusts and both of them cried out at the immense pleasure, they couldn't tell who was who. "oh primus!" she gasped out as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. "saberrr..." she arched her back and pressed more into him. "shadow... Frag... I'm gunna..." he tries to warn her, both of their overloads were approaching at a rapid rate. "pits... Saber... Please..." she moans out as she throws her helm back against the padding of the berth. She was the first to topple over the edge. With a scream of Saber's name she overloads against and around his spike, the valve walls rhythmically clench around his spike. With one last harsh thrust he overloads, filling her gestation tank with his CNA. Both of their sparks soon retreat into their respective casings, neither failed to notice the extra energy that was huddled close to shadows pure blue spark.

 she collapses onto the berth strutlessly, panting softly as her fans turned onto full blast trying to cool her overheated frame. Saber carefully pulls out of her valve, gasping at the sensations on his oversensitive spike. He places himself against the berth his wings flat against the surface of the berth. The F-15 pulled an exausted shadow up against his larger frame, she curled against his side and rested her helm against his chest. Both of them slipped into a deep recharge.

When morning came shadow was the first to wake. With a tired and pained groan she lifted her helm and opened her optics, she sharply closed them when light hit them. "ohh.... Pits..." she groaned softly. There was another breath that wasn't hers that was beside her. Once again her optics snapped open and looked at the area where she heard the breath. There beside her was a recharging Saberquake.  She pushed off the bed waking the mech with a jolt. His deep blue optics looked at her own wide eyed duel colored optics. The room was so tense that you could slice the air with an energon knife.

"shadow..." saber started as he sat up, rubbing at his optics. "what are you doing in my room...let alone my berth." he asks as he watches her reaction. "I... Did we..." she couldn't form a complete sentence!  She looked down in between her legs and saw her answer.... With a defensive growl she got up  and stalked over to him. "you son of a glitch!" she sneers in his faceplates "we fragged didn't we. You better pray to primus that I won't kill you here and now...." she stops and remembers that she has a shift today. She curses primus before stalking out of his room and to the wash racks. She cleans herself up; getting rid of the mess and evidence of last night. Her hangover was still there... But she chose to ignore the pounding sensation in her processor as she stepped out and dried herself off. She checked herself over in the mirror. She seemed fine except for the little bags under her optics; she walked out and went to the rec room where sideswipe, sunstreaker, ironhide, Lennox and Epps were talking about various subjects.

There was a low whistle from one of the tables, she turned and looked; of course it was Lennox, Ironhide and Epps watching her. "you look like the pit shadow." ironhide observed, "feel like it." she replied as she got her cube of energon and started to drink the blue substance. "what happened last night... There was an awful lotta screamin commin from sabers room" he teased with a smirk "Nothing!..." she trails off before sighing. "just got a lil overcharged last night on high grade. That's all." she meekly replies before walking away and out of the rec room. She scrubbed her face with her hand as she took her seat at the computer console.

An hour past after she finished her cube before her tanks gave an ominous rumble. She squeaked and flung herself out of the chair sprinting to the closest washrack. She barely made it in time to purge her morning energin ration into the toilet. Her frame shuddered as she dry heaved a couple more times. She leaned back and rested her helm against the cool wall of the stall. What the frag.... Maybe it was bad energon... No... That has Never happened to me before... Frag... Might as well go to ratchet. I don't want to get sick... But to kind of think of it... I haven't had the urge to frag any mech I see.... Oh no... If I am carrying.. I am going to fraggin kill saber....... She mentally thinks with a snarl.  She pulls herself to her pedes and flushes the disgustingly blue toilet water down the drain. She opens the stall door and washes her face off with cool water at the sink.

She leaves the hanger and heads to the medbay, the sun somewhat too bright for her optics as she opens the medbay doors. Ratchet is huddled over a few tools that he is fixing. The lime green medic turns around to see shadow standing awkwardly at the door. "come in shadow." he greets as he gives her a small smile. "what do you need?"

"well..." she starts off awkwardly "this morning... Well a few minuets ago I purged my morning energon ration, that has never happened before."

"mhm... Anything else off?" he asks as he watches her sit on a med berth.

"well... Yesterday was the start of my heat cycle... I get them every few vorns. I... Kinda got overcharged and I think... No wait I know I fragged... But I don't know if I merged at all..." she explains wringing her hands together. Ratchet sighs and shakes his helm. "lets hope you didn't, but one can only be certain that if you are carrying you will have to explain it to the sire."  he walks up to her frame with a scanner in hand. He runs it down across her chest and stops it at the top of her hips.  The little machine beeps and ratchet reads the collected data. Soon his optics dart to her and back down at the scanner multiple times.

"well?" she asks a little apprehensively. "well... You better go find the sire and tell him..." he looks up at her. "you are carrying shadow.  And it seems you merged as well creating a new spark." she made a strangled noise and blankly looked Down at her hands... Her... A carrier... Her optics narrow as she gets up and off of the berth. She nods to him in thanks before making her way to the rec room. She spots saber hanging out with the twins. She lets out a low growl startling saber and the twins.

"h-hey shadow..." saber greets a little hesitantly, noting her aggressive behavior. "you son of a glitch!" she sneers as she harshly grabs the edge of one of his wings. All optics were focused on her now, "you fragger.... I...i.." her anger dissipates when she looks at him, she notes how his optics are wide and scared. "I... I need to tell you something..." she mutters, her tail curls around her leg "I... I'm carrying... And..." "its mine..." he finishes almost dazedly. "yes..." he gets up and looks down at her. "shadow... I... I need to think..." with that he scurries away leaving a disappointed shadow behind him. She bites her lip and returns to her work, trying to occupy herself with menial tasks. But one little thought that isn't hers comes to her processor. A _ffection. Safe._ She would carry this sparklet to term... Even if it meant getting along with it's sire.


End file.
